Club fuego infernal
by ShineForBogota
Summary: Charles ha sido nombrado director del MI6. Erik Lehnsherr es un conocido criminal del Club Fuego Infernal. Encerrado en prisión, Charles esperaba no tener que volver a saber de él, manteniendo oculto el secreto de su relación. Pero el millonario Sebastian Shaw se ha convertido en una amenaza para la seguridad internacional, y Erik es el único capaz de guiarlos hasta él.


Cuando Charles Xavier, un espía novato, conoce a Max Eisenhardt, jamás imaginó las consecuencias que esto traería a lo largo de su vida. Luego de un corto pero intenso romance, este desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Han pasado años, Charles ha sido nombrado director del MI6. Max, realmente conocido como Erik Lehnsherr, es un conocido criminal del Club Fuego Infernal. Encerrado en prisión, Charles esperaba no tener que volver a saber de él, manteniendo oculto el secreto de su relación. Pero las condiciones son duras, y el millonario Sebastian Shaw, conocido como el rey negro, se ha convertido en una amenaza para la seguridad internacional junto con el Club.

Solo existe una persona capaz de guiarlos hasta él: Erik. Y por cosas del destino, estos dos viejos amantes se ven envueltos en una nueva misión para salvar al mundo. Donde no solo descubrirán secretos sobre el otro, sino que renacerá un viejo amor que ambos creían imposible.

—No.

—Pero ni siquiera has...

—Ya dije que no —lo cortó Charles.

—No entiendo porqué lo detestas tanto, ni siquiera has oído mi propuesta.

—No necesito oírla, y no es nada personal. Simplemente no negociamos con delincuentes.

—Sabes que necesitamos su ayuda. Además, el primer ministro no tardará en exigir resultados.

Charles se frotó el entrecejo. Toda la situación era muy estresante.

—Déjame meditarlo. Ya te informaré de mi decisión.

—Bien —asintió Loki—. De todas formas, no tenemos nada que perder.

Loki salió de su despacho. Suspiró mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Se sirvió un vaso de ginebra y se volteó para observar el Támesis. Si tan solo supiera, vaya que tenía mucho por perder.

Bali, Indonesia

Un joven Charles contemplaba las olas mientras disfrutaba del olor salino del mar. El sol en su piel y la brisa revolviendo su cabello le daban una serenidad incomparable.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así?

Sintió un escalofrío y su piel erizarse. Eran las palabras clave. No apartó su mirada.

—Bastante, pero prefiero la nieve.

Se volteó, y sonrió al ver a Max frente a él. Se acercaron y, sin mediar palabra, se dieron un apasionado beso. Nunca era sencillo poder estar juntos, ni siquiera en interiores. Habían tenido que ir al último rincón del planeta para encontrarse.

—Te extrañé —dijo mientras lo mantenía sujeto por la cintura.

Su voz enviaba descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo. Lo sorprendía y aterraba por partes iguales el control que Max poseía sobre su ser. Alguien como él no debía permitirse sentirse de esa forma, en especial con un extraño. Bueno, no era del todo un extraño. Llevaban juntos varios meses. Se habían conocido por pura casualidad, y la atracción había sido inmediata. Tanto que, pese a la política de Charles de permanecer como un fantasma, no había podido alejarse de él. Su trabajo le exigía no tener secretos, por lo que había sido tremendamente difícil mantener su relación oculta.

Había tenido que llenar de mentiras a Max, y agradecía en el fondo de su alma que confiara en él. Nunca podría confesarle que era agente secreto. No solo porque era ilegal revelar ese tipo de información, sino porque sabía que lo espantaría. Él era un hombre tranquilo. Completamente ordinario. Alguien sin secretos.

—¿En qué piensas, cariño?

Ese apodo siempre le derretía el corazón.

—En que más te vale que me folles bien —dijo mientras volvía a besarlo desesperadamente.

Y en efecto, habían follado allí, en la mismísima playa. Pero no solo ahí, lo habían hecho en el mar y en cualquier rincón de la casa. Habían pagado bastante para poder tener una isla para ellos solos, tenían que aprovecharla.

Esas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Max había sabido provocarle emociones que no creía poder sentir. Hasta se atrevía a decir que era lo más cercano a un verdadero amor. Pero poco después, había dejado salir su verdadera identidad.

Max estaba llamándolo. Él nunca respondía sus llamadas ni mensajes en el trabajo, para no llamar atención indebida, así que colgó. Cuando volvió a marcar, decidió dejarlo sonar. Al tercer intento, supo que tal vez era algo importante.

—¿Max? Ahora no puedo hablar, estoy en el...

—Escúchame, Charles —lo interrumpió—. Tengo que salir del país por un tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Eso no importa. Te lo explicaré todo cuando vuelva.

—Me estás asustando —admitió.

—Confía en mí. Pase lo que pase, no les creas nada.

Algo raro tenía esa llamada. Casi podía jurar que se estaba despidiendo.

—Te amo, Charles.

Y la llamada se cortó. Su teléfono había sido desactivado poco después de eso. A pesar de su curiosidad, no había podido escabullirse para buscar aunque fuera un indicio de dónde estaba. Tenían que existir registros de su salida del país. Sebastian Shaw, líder supremo del Club Fuego Infernal, una sociedad secreta a la que se le atribuían múltiples actividades delictivas, se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, y tenían a todos los servicios de inteligencia del planeta detrás de ellos.

—¡Señor! Lo hemos confirmado —gritó Hank agitado.

Alguien había asegurado tener información importante que podría conducir a Shaw. Específicamente, la supuesta identidad del _rey blanco_, la mano derecha de Shaw y responsable directo de la mayoría de actos delictivos dentro de la organización. Pero, como toda información de ese estilo, debía ser corroborada meticulosamente antes.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó su jefe.

Hank puso sobre el escritorio una fotografía.

—Su nombre es Erik Lehnsherr.

Charles se acercó a observar la foto. Juró que podría desmayarse en ese mismo momento, al reconocer a Max en ella.

No le alcanzaría la vida entera para recriminarse por haber sido tan idiota. Una vez superado el shock inicial, y asumido que Max, que para colmo tampoco se llamaba así, había jugado con él y lo había utilizado, se propuso olvidarlo y sacarlo de su vida. Lo único que rescataba de si mismo, era que no había revelado información de su trabajo. Probablemente Max estuviera esperando a ganarse totalmente su confianza. Tampoco fue capaz de revelarle a su jefe que ya lo conocía.

El tiempo pasó, y con una idea un poco más clara de quién era el rey blanco, lograron empezar a tenderle una trampa. Con base en esfuerzo y trabajo duro, Charles había logrado escalar posiciones dentro de la agencia, hasta ser nombrado director del MI6. Para su suerte (o no) llevaba unas pocas semanas en el cargo cuando sus agentes, junto con un equipo internacional, dieron el golpe definitivo: atrapar a Erik. Lo habían encontrado en Rusia, cerca de la frontera con Kazajistán.

Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida como en el momento en que Loki entró en su despacho a darle la noticia. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que Erik no dudaría en delatarlo para obtener beneficios. Con esa acusación, podría ocurrir de todo. Lo primordial, lo echarían del trabajo que tantos años de esfuerzo le había costado conseguir, incluso aunque todo hubiese sido un rumor. Luego de eso, dependiendo de las evidencias, habrían consecuencias penales, como cargos por alta traición o conspiración para cometer terrorismo.

Esa noche no durmió, pensando en qué diría cuando le preguntaran por las declaraciones de Erik, en el interrogatorio que empezaría al día siguiente. Pero esto nunca sucedió. Erik se negó rotundamente a dar cualquier tipo de información, y le cayó una condena de varias cadenas perpetuas sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Lo había aceptado con calma y había sido enviado a Belmarsh, al área de los prisioneros más peligrosos. A pesar de su silencio, Charles nunca había bajado la guardia. Era una amenaza latente, pero por lo menos estaba un poco más controlado en prisión.

Charles daba vueltas en su cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Estúpidos recuerdos. Estúpido y sensual Erik. Tenía que tomar una decisión deprisa. Cada segundo desperdiciado era una victoria para Shaw.

¿Pero por qué tenían que negociar con Erik? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en la tierra, tenía que ser precisamente él? Bufó molesto. A pesar de estar en la cárcel, tenían la certeza de que de alguna forma Erik seguía en contacto con el Club, siguiendo con su papel de encargado del "ala militar". Por desgracia, nunca habían podido encontrar pruebas. Cada vez que lo revisaban a él y a su celda quedaban con las manos vacías. El desgraciado era muy astuto.

El revuelto de ideas en su cabeza le habían dado la migraña de su vida. Por un lado, el Charles infantil y enamoradizo estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pedirle ayuda. Por el otro, su lado profesional y calculador le exigía sobreponerse a eso. Era por el bien común, se recordó.

Las horas pasaban, y cuando el sol empezó a asomarse en el horizonte, por fin fue capaz de tomar una decisión. Sí le pedirían ayuda, era algo necesario. Pero no sería él quien interactuara directamente con Erik. Era el jodido director, podía delegar esa tarea a cualquiera en la agencia. Sí, eso debería ser suficiente para mantenerlo alejado.

Una vez en la oficina, se comunicó con el primer ministro para pedir autorización, la cual le fue concedida de inmediato, diciendo que él gestionaría todo con el Ministerio de Justicia, y adicionándole permiso para hacer lo que considerara necesario para la misión. Eligió personalmente a los dos agentes, Hank y Strange. Les dio instrucciones precisas, les dijo de forma general qué tanto estaban dispuestos a ofrecer en el trato, el tipo de información que buscaban y les dijo que lo llamaran si había problemas.

Los dos salieron rumbo a Belmarsh, y él se quedó trabajando en los otros miles de asuntos que tenía por atender. Estaba ansioso y no podía dejar de mirar el reloj cada pocos minutos. No podía esperar el momento en que ambos entraran por esa puerta y le dijeran que todo había sido un éxito.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y se abalanzó a tomarlo, desparramando varios documentos importantes por la habitación.

—¿Hola?

—Director, tenemos un problema —reconoció la voz de Strange.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo mientras se recargaba en su silla, frustrado.

—El prisionero se niega a hablar con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!

El grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Loki entrara a su despacho, asustado. Tuvo que hacerle un gesto para indicar que todo estaba bien, sin despegarse de su celular.

—Dice que no podemos ofrecerle garantías, y quiere hablar con usted personalmente.

Tuvo que morderse el labio, esta vez para evitar soltar un grito que alertara a todo el edificio. Tomó aire con fuerza.

—¿Le explicaron que los mandé personalmente? ¿Que tienen mi autorización para todo?

—Sí, director. Pero dijo que si era tan importante debía venir usted a negociar.

Apartó el celular y tapó el auricular, mientras lanzaba todos los improperios que se le venían a la mente. ¿Quién demonios se creía Erik? Era un hijo de… Terminó diciéndole a Hank y Strange que volvieran a la agencia. Se aflojó la corbata y fue corriendo a servirse algo de beber. Un día de esos Erik iba a terminar provocándole un infarto.

Su idea inicial fue darse por vencido. Ya conseguirían a otro informante, o hallarían información por otro medio. Pero luego recordó que, aunque el primer ministro no lo hubiese dicho directamente, su cabeza estaba en juego con ese caso. No podía permitir que Erik lo arruinara. Ya había sido suficiente con no dejarlo disfrutar de ese puesto completamente, como para permitir que arruinara definitivamente su vida laboral. Y probablemente la personal también.

Llamó al CEO del Servicio de Prisión de su Majestad, solicitándole que coordinara con el director de Belmarsh el traslado de Erik al lugar donde se haría la negociación. Pidió que no le informaran nada al prisionero, para evitar un posible intento de fuga.

En efecto, sus indicaciones fueron obedecidas al pie de la letra. Bajo el más absoluto secretismo, Erik fue trasladado en horas de la mañana al lugar asignado, sin informarle el motivo. Lo habían dejado en una cámara de Gesell, con sus esposas unidas a la mesa. Estuvo alrededor de media hora allí, preguntándose qué harían con él exactamente.

Charles por fin entró, con su traje perfectamente pulcro y su actitud altiva. Dos payasos venían detrás de él, escoltándolo. Se quedó a algunos pasos de la mesa.

—Caballeros, por favor déjenos solos —Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Amaba tanto la voz de Charles.

Ambos obedecieron de inmediato. Una vez la puerta se cerró, volvió a centrar su atención en él. Se sentó, manteniendo su porte arrogante y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La incomodidad podía palparse en el aire, había un resentimiento mutuo hacia el otro. Bueno, más que resentimiento, probablemente era tensión sexual, pensaba Erik.

—Señor Lehnsherr, estamos aquí para...

—Puede decirme Erik —interrumpió.

—No, gracias. Lo hemos traído aquí porque...

—No pienso negociar en estas condiciones. Es muy impersonal, especialmente viniendo de _gente que ya conozco_.

Charles lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso la sala no está insonorizada?

—Lo está, pero eso no es excusa para que alguien como yo se rebaje a su nivel.

—¿Rebajarse, eh? Eso nunca te detuvo, especialmente cuando te "rebajabas" a...

—Erik, basta —lo cortó.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Y le encantó. No podía esperar a oírlo gemirlo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Me mentiste.

—Tú me mentiste primero.

Charles suspiró.

—Ambos cometimos errores. Nunca debió pasar lo que sucedió. Éramos jóvenes y tontos.

—No sé tú, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada.

¿Erik siempre había sido tan insoportable? Decidió aprovechar la que probablemente sería la única ocasión en la que estarían solos y podrían hablar, para hacerle la pregunta que llevaba carcomiéndolo tanto tiempo.

—¿Por qué nunca me entregaste? Hubieras podido obtener una reducción de condena.

—Lo sé, pero de esa forma nunca nos hubiéramos reencontrado. Llevo esperando por esto mucho tiempo, Charles —dijo con ese tono de voz sensual que solía enloquecerlo.

De todas las respuestas que pudo darle, para esa era la que menos estaba preparado. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse violentamente, y tuvo que agachar la mirada en un intento de disimularlo. Eran tonterías. Erik nunca lo había amado, ni siquiera lo quería. Le había mentido. Y él había tenido tiempo suficiente para cerrar su corazón.

—Son tonterías —murmuró.

—Charles, enserio yo...

—No pienso discutirlo —lo interrumpió—. Y si no podemos negociar, me voy.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Erik tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, pero sabía que eso se vería mal ante las cámaras.

—Espera —pidió.

Charles lo miró atentamente. Aunque no lo demostrara, esos ojos azules lograban ponerlo nervioso; como si no fuera el matón, ladrón, mentiroso y traficante de siempre.

—Negociemos.

Charles volvió a tomar asiento.

—Señor Lehnsherr, tenemos razones para creer que usted sigue en contacto con la organización del señor Sebastian Shaw.

Erik sonrió suavemente.

—¿Tienen pruebas de ello?

Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero entre esas se destacaba su pulcritud y cuidado a la hora de trabajar. Tal vez tuvieran razón, pero sin pruebas verídicas la acusación no tenía sentido.

—Sí —mintió Charles.

Erik sonrió, sabiendo que todo era falso. Pero decidió seguirle la corriente, para ver hasta dónde podían llegar.

—¿Y bien? No entiendo porqué desean negociar, si ya tienen suficientes pruebas para abrir otro juicio en mi contra.

—Queremos atrapar a Shaw, señor Lehnsherr. Y creemos que usted puede ser el adecuado para eso.

La conversación acababa de tomar un rumbo interesante.

—¿Qué necesitan de mí?

—Dependiendo de la calidad de la información que nos proporcione, y si esta en efecto conduce a la captura de Shaw, podríamos estar hablando de una importante reducción de condena.

Eso sonaba interesante. Se tomó unos segundos para responder, sopesando la propuesta.

—Puedo traérselos yo mismo, pero necesito que me dejen salir.

—Solo necesitamos información —le recordó Charles.

—Señor Xavier —dijo tomando el tono frío y distante que usaba al trabajar—. Usted sabe perfectamente que el señor Shaw no será fácil de atrapar. Siempre está cambiando de lugar, y es muy desconfiado. Necesitan de mí.

Ahora era el turno de Charles para meditarlo. Lo que Erik proponía era una completa locura. Era muy arriesgado dejarlo salir de prisión. Las probabilidades de que intentara fugarse eran demasiado altas. Pero pensándolo bien, el ministro había sido claro al decirle que hiciera lo que fuera necesario.

—Supongamos que aceptara, ¿Dónde propone usted empezar la búsqueda?

—No puedo regalarle información a menos de que acepte mi propuesta, señor Xavier.

Lo meditó una última vez. Una vez aceptado el trato, no habría marcha atrás.

—Hay que negociar los términos, pero acepto su propuesta, señor Lehnsherr.

Más por protocolo que por gusto, le tendió la mano a Erik. Este la tomó sin dudarlo. Charles sintió un escalofrío, el tacto de Erik seguía causando estragos en su cuerpo. Apartó la mano rápidamente, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el contrario. Todavía tenía oportunidad de reconquistarlo.

—Acordemos los términos.

—Lo escucho.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todos sus gastos personales. Deberá reportarse cada 12 horas.

12 horas era una cantidad absurda, pero tratándose de Erik necesitaban tenerlo lo más vigilado posible. Tampoco sería sencillo destinar agentes a que le siguieran el rastro.

—¿12 horas? Eso es muy poco tiempo, no tendré nada que reportar.

Rodó los ojos.

—Cada 24 horas —propuso.

—Charles, conoces cómo trabaja Shaw. No puedo reportarme tan seguido sin que empiece a sospechar.

—¿Y qué propones? No puedo dejarte ir solo.

—Ven conmigo.

—No empieces con tu sarcasmo —advirtió.

—No es sarcasmo. ¿Quieres una misión bien hecha? Ven tú y ayúdame.

—No puedo dejar mi vida tirada, Erik. Soy el maldito director.

—Precisamente. Como director, eres invisible. Puedes venir y no llamarías la atención. Nadie te conoce. Y Shaw tiene en la mira a todos tus agentes activos.

Lo pensó unos segundos. Era una locura, pero era la mejor forma de mantener vigilado a Erik. Además, lo tentaba demasiado la idea de volver al campo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin adrenalina.

—No puedo dejar mi puesto —le recordó.

—¿Y el vicedirector? ¿No tienes a alguien que te releve?

Loki podría hacerlo sin problemas. Lo conocía desde que ambos entraron como aprendices, y confiaba en él completamente. Suspiró derrotado.

—Lo haré. Pero por el bien de la misión, no porque me interese estar cerca de ti —lo fulminó con la mirada.

Erik sonrió arrogante. Había logrado salirse con la suya, y tendría a Charles para él solo.

—¿Cómo piensan monitorear que no me escape?

—Tenemos nuestros métodos.

Obviamente nunca le informaron, pero antes de ingresarlo a la prisión le habían implantado un pequeño rastreador detrás de la piel que estaba atrás de su oreja. Había sido indoloro y rápido, por lo que Erik no debería recordar nada por la anestesia. Hicieron el plan para sacarlo de prisión. Shaw no podía sospechar nada, así que tendría que parecer una fuga. Después de eso se encontraría con Charles, y a partir de allí este le informaría su siguiente movimiento.

Pasaron unos días mientras coordinaban todo y Charles hacía los preparativos para irse tranquilo. No tenía problema en dejar su apartamento solo. Le había explicado con lujo de detalles a Loki qué era lo que tendría que hacer en su ausencia, junto con instrucciones específicas para cualquier eventualidad. Físicamente, no se sentía en desventaja. Su ascenso nunca le había quitado sus ganas de entrenar y practicar puntería, por lo que no había perdido práctica.

El día llegó. Charles estaría en un café esperándolo, una vez la fuga fuera todo un éxito. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado. Erik miraba la puerta de su celda, esperando el momento adecuado. Cuando por la abertura donde le pasaban sus comidas se deslizó una navaja, se lanzó a tomarla.

Una vez sentado en su cama, le quitó la funda a su almohada, la enrolló y se la llevó a la boca. Eso iba a estar feo. Con sus dedos empezó a buscar el punto preciso para dar la puñalada. Abajo de las costillas, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que la hoja no tocara algo importante. Empezó a hiperventilar. Cuánto le hubiera gustado tener un poco de alcohol para sobrellevar el dolor.

No era doctor, y tampoco eran muy fiables sus conocimientos médicos. Así que rogando por haber tomado una buena decisión, tomó aire con fuerza y enterró la navaja. Apretó la funda hasta que creyó que se le romperían los dientes por la presión. Dolía como mil demonios. _Podemos hacer esto. Ya nos han disparado, ya han intentado matarnos_, se recordaba. Soltó la funda y empezó a gritar:

—¡Guardias, guardias!

No se sentía capaz de sacarse la navaja. No solo porque dolería como el infierno, sino que probablemente esta estaba evitando que la sangre saliera a chorros. La rendija que usaban para vigilarlo se abrió, y volvió a cerrarse. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, y entre dos guardias lo subieron a una camilla. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de sobrellevar el dolor.

Oía voces y sentía el movimiento de la camilla. No podían llevarlo a revisión a la enfermería, pues a simple vista se notaba que era grave. El camino se le hizo eterno. Una vez en el hospital, le hicieron las revisiones pertinentes, confirmando que no había daño de ningún órgano o tejido profundo. Le suturaron y vendaron la herida, y lo dejaron en una camilla en un cuarto solo. Probablemente estaban haciendo papeleo antes de devolverlo a la prisión.

Solo tenía unos minutos antes de que terminaran y se lo llevaran. Rápidamente quitó las sábanas e improvisó una especie de cuerda. La amarró a una mesa que parecía lo suficientemente firme como para soportar su peso. Como Charles había prometido, la habitación estaba en el segundo piso, para hacer las cosas lo más sencillas posibles.

Salió por la ventana y empezó a descolgarse con el mayor cuidado posible. A pesar de los analgésicos, el movimiento seguía generando dolor. Además, le preocupaba que pudiera abrirse la sutura. Cuando por fin tocó el piso, soltó un gemido de dolor. No tenía tiempo para revisar la herida, así que rápidamente empezó a alejarse del hospital.

Al lado de este había un callejón. Le habían explicado que su ropa estaría en una bolsa negra, a unos metros del basurero. Se la colocó lo más rápido que pudo y salió a encontrarse con Charles. El café estaba a pocas cuadras, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan impoluto como siempre, bebiendo té. Se sentó frente a él.

—Siempre es un gusto verte.

—No puedo decir lo mismo.

Rió. Vaya que sería difícil volver a conquistar a Charles.

—¿Vamos?

Le dio un último sorbo a su té, pagó la cuenta y salieron.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Necesito hacer una llamada. Desde un teléfono de monedas.

Fueron a buscar uno. Mientras Erik hablaba, Charles lo esperaba afuera, intentando captar en vano lo que decía. Pasaron varios minutos. Cuando salió, lo miró expectante.

—Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas. Traes tu pasaporte, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque nos vamos a París.

—¿Exactamente qué tenemos que hacer allá?

—Preguntas demasiado. Te lo explicaré todo en el avión.

En la noche, tomaron un taxi y salieron para alguna dirección desconocida. Charles frunció el ceño al notar que el taxi se detenía frente a una de las múltiples discotecas de Soho.

—Yo no accedí a esto.

—Tengo que encontrarme con alguien. No debería tardar demasiado.

Mientras entraban, Erik pasó su brazo por la cintura de Charles. Este intentó empujarlo, logrando solamente que Erik lo sostuviera con más firmeza.

—Es para mantener la imagen.

—Mis agentes nos van a ver.

En medio de las luces y la oscuridad del club, no lograba distinguir mucho. Pero sabía que estaban en algún lugar vigilándolos, y no quería que se hicieran ideas erróneas. Se sentaron en la barra y Erik ordenó algo de beber, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—¿Y para usted? —preguntó la mesera.

—Solo agua, gracias.

Erik rió, notando el puchero que Charles hacía.

—El presupuesto de la misión no es para esto.

—Relájate, Charles. No es como si la agencia fuera a pedirnos recibos de todo. Podríamos ir a un motel y ellos no se enterarían —sugirió.

Charles le dio un codazo.

—Siempre has sido un patán —lo acusó.

—Patán o no, pero así me querías.

Volvió a desviar la mirada, en un intento inútil de ocultar un nuevo sonrojo. Había sido tan estúpido de joven. Cada uno se concentró en su bebida, generándose un ambiente incómodo.

—Eso es todo, vámonos.

—¿Ya estuvo? —preguntó confundido. Solo habían pasado unos minutos, y no había visto a Erik hablar con nadie.

—Sí.

Erik le mostró los documentos. Alguien tenía que habérselos pasado cuando se distrajo. Pagaron y salieron a tomar otro taxi. Esta vez, los llevaron a un aeropuerto privado a las afueras de la ciudad. Un jet privado absurdamente lujoso los estaba esperando. Quiso sentarse lo más alejado de Erik que fuera posible, pero todavía faltaban cosas por discutir. De todas formas, el vuelo duraba una hora. La azafata les ofreció champaña, que aceptó básicamente por compromiso. Una vez Erik la probó, confirmándole que no estaba envenenada, se animó a tomar.

—Ahora sí, explícame todo lo que vamos a hacer. Quiero saber qué tanto hablaste en esa llamada.

—Me decepciona tu desconfianza, Charles —dijo sarcástico.

—Yo también tengo jefes, Erik. Además, no es como si tuviera muchos motivos para confiar en ti.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Shaw me pidió que vaya a París a cerrar un negocio.

Le explicó que el club estaba apoyando con dinero y armas a unos grupos separatistas en el Medio Oriente, con el objetivo de tomar el control de unas plataformas petrolíferas. Al parecer, el tráfico de este era una gran fuente de ingresos para la organización. Esa información era oro puro, y se sumaría a la larga lista de acusaciones contra Shaw.

—Una vez terminemos eso, tengo que ir a Genosha.

—¿Para qué?

—Solo digamos que hay algo muy valioso allí. Tanto, que ni siquiera Shaw sabe su ubicación exacta.

¿Qué podría ser? Vaya que tenía que ser algo valioso como para que solo Erik conociera su ubicación. Lo que sea que fuera, tenía que tener un valor incalculable como para que lo cuidaran tan celosamente.

—¿Cuándo veremos a Shaw?

—Una vez recoja el paquete, pactaré una reunión con él.

—¿Dónde?

—Aún no lo sé. Él pacta las fechas y el lugar y yo solo obedezco.

—¿Qué le diremos cuando me vea llegar contigo?

Erik carraspeó, incómodo.

—Como verás, este avión es de él. Y no tengo permiso de subir a nadie sin avisarle primero.

—¡¿Le dijiste que voy contigo?!

—Algo así. Sucedió algo curioso, y es que tuve que decirle que eres mi… —se tomó unos segundos para buscar la palabra correcta—. Gigoló.

Charles casi escupe la champaña al oírlo. ¿En serio se había atrevido a tanto? Jamás habían quedado en eso cuando hicieron los ajustes del plan.

—¿Es en serio? ¡¿te parezco algo por el estilo?! ¿no había algo más humillante? —dijo enfadado.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Si le digo que trabajas con nosotros, te hará una investigación y acabará con el plan. Pero si le digo que solo vienes conmigo, no te prestará atención, siempre dice que mis acompañantes son asunto mío.

—¿Has traído muchos acompañantes antes?

La pregunta salió tan rápido de sus labios que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar lo que decía. Acababa de meter la pata. Eso había sonado muy posesivo. Demasiado.

—¿Celoso?

—C-claro que no —tartamudeó.

Quería que la tierra se lo tragara. O bueno, que surgiera un milagro y pudiera salir de allí. Y tal vez estaba de suerte, porque el sonido del piloto anunciando que estaban próximos a aterrizar los interrumpió.

—He tenido compañía, pero la tuya es infinitamente mejor.

No supo porqué, pero se alegró de oír aquello. Ninguno volvió a hablar durante lo que quedó de trayecto. Salieron del aeropuerto en uno de los autos de Shaw. Era la 1 AM en Francia, y aunque quisiera disimularlo, estaba muerto de cansancio. Llegaron a un hostal en un barrio más bien peligroso.

—¿Shaw no debería cuidar a su mano derecha? —preguntó divertido.

—Lo hace, pero de esta forma no llamaremos la atención. Suelo quedarme en sitios mucho mejores.

Erik hablaba un francés básico, pero fue suficiente para registrarse.

—Te tengo una pequeña noticia —dijo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

La "pequeña" noticia resultó ser que solo había una cama.

—Lo hiciste a propósito —lo acusó.

—Por supuesto que no. La reservación ya estaba hecha, y no tiene sentido que siendo mi acompañante duermas en otra cama.

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como en ese momento. Por lo menos Shaw había tenido la decencia de dejarles ropa en la habitación. Se moría por ir a cambiarse. Se encerró en el baño a hacerlo. Cuando salió, Erik seguía totalmente vestido.

—Querido Charles, ¿quieres hacer algo por mí?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. ¿Qué iba a pedirle como para que necesitara usar ese tono?

—Necesito que me cambies los vendajes.

Se le había olvidado por completo la jodida herida. No quería tener que tocar su abdomen, y mucho menos verlo sin camisa. La carne era débil. Y según lo que había podido observar, Erik seguía tan en forma como siempre.

—Puedes hacerlo tú.

—Es incómodo. Además, todavía no puedo ni levantar bien los brazos.

Touché. Erik se quitó la camisa, y Charles tuvo que reprimir el impulso de morderse el labio. Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, muchos de ellos no aptos para menores de edad. Sus dedos temblaron cuando tocó la piel de Erik. Estaba incluso más bueno que la última vez que lo vió. Su abdomen y brazos estaban más marcados. Cambió el vendaje ligeramente ensangrentado por uno nuevo que había en el botiquín que también dejó Shaw. Se apartó rápidamente.

—Hora de dormir —dijo apresurado.

Normalmente hubiera preferido dormir en el suelo, pero en un hostal de mala muerte no quería arriesgarse. Apagó la luz de la pared, dejando solo una lámpara encendida. Se acomodó lo más cerca del borde que pudo. Cuando Erik fue a acostarse, estaba solo en ropa interior.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

No valía la pena ponerse a discutir, pues sabía que era una pelea perdida. Se volteó para darle la espalda.

—Si me tocas te abriré la herida a golpes —advirtió.

Se despertó lentamente. No sabía qué hora era, pero sin duda había dormido más de lo usual. Sus brazos estaban envolviendo algo, y podía escuchar el sonido de algo golpear una y otra vez. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Erik, y el sonido extraño era su corazón. Se apartó de inmediato. Erik ya estaba despierto.

—Buenos días.

—¿Qué te dije anoche? —lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no intenté nada, tú solito viniste a buscarme.

Sonaba lógico, de otra forma hubiese sido Erik quien lo abrazara. Estúpidos movimientos involuntarios.

—¿Qué hora es?

—11:54.

—¿Y la reunión? —dijo mientras se levantaba apurado.

—Tranquilo, es a las 8 PM.

Habían estado todo el día juntos. Salieron a almorzar y eligieron ropa para la cena formal. No hablaban demasiado, sus conversaciones se basaban en Erik coqueteándole, y él haciendo comentarios mordaces o rechazándolo directamente. Charles había bajado un poco la guardia, pero todavía seguía a la defensiva con él. Y de nuevo había tenido que ayudarle a desinfectar su herida, ocasión en la que Charles casi pierde su autocontrol.

Estaban afuera del restaurante, en uno de los barrios más elegantes de París. Le abrió la puerta a Charles, ocasión que aprovechó para mirarle el trasero, orgulloso de que todo eso hubiese sido suyo. Y volvería a serlo, dentro de poco tiempo. Tendrían un reservado para ellos solos, para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Los dos señores ya estaban en la mesa cuando llegaron. Erik aprovechó la ocasión para robarle un beso. Recordando su papel, se obligó a sonreír, como si eso no lo hubiera enfadado.

La cena transcurrió normal. Erik hablaba con los señores y él solo se limitaba a escuchar y memorizar lo que decían. Conocía a los tipos, los había visto en las bases de datos de los servicios de inteligencia, aunque no recordaba los cargos. Era hermoso poder estar allí obteniendo información de primera mano. Una vez los señores se retiraron, Erik aprovechó la ocasión para robarle otro beso.

—Te estás pasando, Erik —lo reprendió.

—Tenías chocolate en el labio.

Se levantó indignado. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Erik lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él, haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo. Lo sujetó firmemente de las caderas.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? ¿de que te estás aprovechando de mí?

—¿Por qué estás a la defensiva todo el tiempo? Sabes que ambos nos queremos.

La mirada de Erik era tan profunda, que Charles tuvo que desviar la suya.

—No. Yo no te quiero —murmuró.

—Charles, no te niegues la oportunidad de sentir. Sé que estuvo mal mentirte, y que me guardas mucho rencor. Fui deshonesto en muchas cosas, pero jamás con mis sentimientos por ti.

Charles sintió algo removerse dentro de su pecho. Después de saber la verdad, había soñado mucho tiempo con oírle decir a Erik esas mismas palabras. Pero no. No debía olvidar su lugar. Él era el director del MI6, y Erik un criminal. Solo estarían juntos hasta que atraparan a Shaw, luego volverían a separarlos.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Entonces déjame amarte.

Volvió a besarlo, y esta vez no opuso resistencia. Por el contrario, abrió la boca, invitando a Erik a profundizar el beso. Pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, pegando sus cuerpos aún más si eso era posible. Había anhelado poder besarlo tanto tiempo. Cuando salieron del restaurante, ambos estaban mucho más relajados con el otro. Charles parecía haber dejado de estar a la defensiva.

Fueron a la torre Eiffel, y Charles se sentía en un sueño. Esa misión había avivado más que nunca sus sentimientos por Erik. Y cuando creía que nunca volverían a estar juntos, se habían ido de viaje a la ciudad más romántica del mundo. Honestamente, no se sentía capaz de volver a su actitud agresiva ni por un segundo más. Así que dejó que Erik le coqueteara y se portara bien con él.

Esa noche, no se molestó en hacerse a la orilla de la cama. Tampoco protestó cuando Erik quiso dormir en ropa interior. Al día siguiente, partieron muy temprano a Genosha. Era un viaje de 11 horas, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de sobra para coquetearse y actuar como enamorados. Charles todavía estaba un poco desconfiado, pero disfrutaba de las atenciones de Erik. Estaban devorándole la boca al otro cuando Erik por fin puso una mano sobre su trasero.

—No te pases.

Para Charles, hacer el amor con Erik sería la señal definitiva para su corazón para que se enamorara. Por eso no quería hacerlo. En Genosha sí se dieron el lujo de quedarse en un hotel cinco estrellas. Genosha era de manera no oficial un territorio del club. Oficialmente, era simplemente un país soberano. Pero era con el dinero de los miembros que habían logrado transformarlo en el paraíso que era, y por eso podían andar con muchas menos precauciones.

Cuando llegaron ya era de noche. Ambos estaban cansados por el viaje y tenían jet lag. Pero Erik insistió en que tenía que ir a buscar el objeto desconocido aprovechando la oscuridad. De mala gana lo acompañó. Llegaron a una zona apartada de Hammer Bay. Eran las ruinas de algún vecindario. Según lo que había leído sobre Genosha, habían pasado por muchas guerras y conflictos antes de que el club se interesara en ellos y ayudaran.

Entraron a una de las casas abandonadas. Charles miraba atento a todas partes, asustado de que pudiera derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Erik se tomó su tiempo, al parecer buscando algún punto preciso. Finalmente, levantó uno de los tablones de madera del piso y sacó de allí un papel.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es el gran secreto del Club Fuego Infernal?

—No seas tonto, son unas coordenadas. Debo llevarle esto a Shaw.

No lo dejó ver el papel. Volvieron al hotel y esa misma noche llamó a Shaw. Le dijo que no estaba totalmente confirmado, pero que pronto tendría que viajar, así que él le avisaría cuando estuviera en un lugar seguro para la reunión. Mientras tanto, le dijo que se quedara. Erik conocía Genosha como la palma de su mano, había vivido allí un tiempo, y con frecuencia lo usaba como lugar para esconderse.

Todo el día siguiente se encargó de mostrarle a Charles todas las cosas hermosas que habían allí. Incluso habían ido al mar, ya que la herida de Erik estaba mucho mejor. Ya no tenía vendaje y muy pronto le quitarían la sutura. Charles no se había sentido así de feliz en años. Era incluso mejor que cuando se conocieron. Por fin podían estar juntos sin tener que esconderse como ratas. Sus agentes no habían obtenido permiso en inmigración, por lo que estaban totalmente solos. Volvieron al hotel. Ambos estaban besándose cuando Erik volvió a agarrarle el trasero.

—Lo siento —dijo apartando las manos.

Pero Charles quería que lo hiciera. Todo en su interior le suplicaba por ello. Necesitaba el tacto de Erik. Se moría por sentirse amado. Se recordó que esa era la última parte de la misión. Una vez Shaw les diera la ubicación, irían por él y habrían terminado. Volverían a separarlos para siempre. Esa era su última oportunidad de estar juntos.

—Tómame, Erik.

Había sido algo maravilloso. Quería quedarse así para siempre, entre sus brazos. Llevaba muchas noches soñando con volver a sentir a Erik. Y esa vez, había sido distinto. Recordaba sus encuentros sexuales como algo frenético y acelerado. Esta vez, ambos se habían tomado su tiempo, amando el cuerpo del otro. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Los despertó una llamada al celular de Erik, que había conseguido solo para esperar las indicaciones de Shaw.

Lo oía hablar, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento. Esperó a que colgara para poder preguntarle los detalles.

—¿Y bien?

—La reunión será en Hong Kong.

—¿Dónde?

—En el hotel Four Seasons.

Eso fue suficiente para despertarlo completamente. Tenían que ponerse a trabajar en el operativo cuanto antes. Con Shaw cualquier precaución era poca. Todos los servicios de inteligencia estaban listos para cuando él diera la orden. La captura del rey negro sin duda sería un éxito sin precedentes. La cita sería en el restaurante Caprice.

Les tomó horas montar el operativo. Tenía que hacerse lo más rápido posible, y asegurándose de no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Una vez listo, salieron rumbo a Hong Kong. Eran otras 11 horas de vuelo. Tiempo que aprovecharon para estar juntos y hacer el amor una última vez, pues una vez llegaran saldrían directos al encuentro.

Aterrizaron y ambos se miraron fijamente. Se dieron un último beso.

—Te amo, Charles.

Sintió su corazón oprimirse, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

—También te amo.

Ya en camino, se obligó a dejar de pensar en Erik. Tenía que tener la cabeza fría, de eso dependía la misión. Sus manos sudaban y se sentía extremadamente nervioso. Esa era la misión de su vida. Atravesando el lobby, el miedo a que algo saliera mal lo sobrecogió. Quiso tomar la mano de Erik, pero recordó que todo el hotel estaba lleno de agentes. No podía creer que por fin vería en persona al mítico Sebastian Shaw. El tipo al que llevaba años persiguiendo.

Estaba tomando cognac cuando los recibió. Casi se desmaya cuando pudo estrechar su mano. Era como tener el mejor trofeo del universo frente a él. Se sentaron y empezaron la reunión, fingiendo que era un almuerzo común y corriente. Sabía que sus agentes estaban vigilándolos, y cuando hiciera la señal pactada entrarían a capturarlo. Todo tenía que hacerse muy deprisa, para no darle oportunidad a sus guardaespaldas de disparar.

Esperó y esperó, hasta que por fin encontró el momento exacto, en el que Shaw por fin había bajado un poco la guardia. Hizo la señal y en cuestión de segundos todo el restaurante se llenó de agentes de fuerzas especiales con armas semiautomáticas.

—Sebastian Shaw, está usted detenido.

Todo salió a la perfección. Sus ayudantes no habían tenido tiempo para disparar, y lograron capturar a varios miembros del club. Vio orgulloso cómo se llevaban a Shaw. Le sonrió a Erik, pero este tenía una mirada de tristeza. Ver a sus agentes apuntarle y gritarle que se levantara lo hizo volver a la realidad. Lo tenían agarrado de la cabeza contra la mesa, mientras lo esposaban y requisaban.

—Eh, muchachos, tratenlo con cuidado —pidió.

No podía sonar demasiado afectivo. Su corazón se rompió cuando Erik lo miró por última vez. Tuvo el deseo casi irrefrenable de darle un beso. Pero no, ya se habían despedido. Suspiró cuando lo vió desaparecer por última vez. Varios agentes lo felicitaban, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse y sobreponerse al dolor.

Luego del papeleo y todo el protocolo, Charles volvió a Londres. Sus agentes estaban haciendo todos los trámites con la policía de Hong Kong para poder extraditar a Erik a Inglaterra. Una vez de vuelta, empezarían un nuevo juicio para negociar la reducción de su condena. Shaw sería extraditado a Estados Unidos, por lo que todo su papeleo estaba en manos del FBI. Se tomó unos días libres para descansar. Mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a Erik. Su relación corta pero intensa significaba más para él que todos sus años de soltería.

Cuando terminaron sus dos semanas libres para descansar y superar el despecho, volvió a su puesto como director. Esa misma mañana volvía Erik de Hong Kong, y él se encargaría personalmente de los trámites con el Ministerio de Justicia. Loki era el encargado de monitorear el traslado, y le informaría cuando Erik llegara a Belmarsh.

—¡Director! —gritó Loki entrando a su oficina.

El susto casi lo hace caer de la silla. Era muy impropio de Loki entrar de esa forma, en especial gritando. Por su semblante asustado, lo que sea que hubiese pasado tenía que ser muy grave.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—El prisionero Lehnsherr… ha escapado.

—¿¡Qué!?

Ahora fue el turno de Charles de perder el control. Ambos salieron disparados a ver qué había ocurrido. Gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que había en toda la ciudad, pudieron observar la fuga con todo lujo de detalles. Había sido parecida a la de las películas. Con varias personas involucradas, pues no había sido fácil burlar toda la seguridad. Una operación así no podía hacerse tan fácil, tenía que ser el fruto de muchísimo trabajo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendrían planeándolo.

—¿Y el rastreador? ¡Ubíquenlo con el maldito rastreador!

—Fue lo primero que intentamos, señor. Desde hace media hora dice que está en el fondo del Támesis.

—¡¿Qué?!

En efecto, se había hecho una operación de búsqueda y rescataron el maldito chip del río. Erik había logrado escaparse. Habían atrapado a la pieza más importante en la organización, solo para perder a la otra. Se puso a Erik de primero en la lista de criminales más buscados. Enviaron boletines a todas las agencias de inteligencia del planeta.

Pasaron semanas en el más absoluto de los silencios. El club también estaba sospechosamente quieto, aunque tenían motivos para creer que el siguiente rey negro sería Erik. Charles tenía de nuevo sobre sus hombros toda la presión del mundo. El estrés estaba haciendo añicos en él.

Era viernes por la noche, y Charles llegó completamente destrozado a casa. La presión en el trabajo era demasiada para él solo. Tiró su maletín y su saco en el sofá de la sala. Era uno de esos días en los que solo quería tirarse en su cama, pedir pizza y ver televisión basura. Vaya que sonaba como un buen plan.

Fue a su habitación a ponerse la pijama, y solo cuando salió del baño detalló en un sobre tirado en su cama. Su primer instinto fue asustarse. Obviamente él no había sido. ¿Alguien había estado en su casa? Eso era terriblemente grave. Nadie tenía porqué saber, ni mucho menos poder entrar a la casa del director del MI6.

Tomó el sobre. El protocolo en esos casos sería llamar a la agencia, y tendrían que hacerle análisis para verificar que no fuera peligroso de ninguna forma antes de permitirle abrirlo. También registrarían su casa, buscando cómo el sujeto había logrado entrar. Luego pondrían gente a vigilar su casa.

Pero su instinto le decía que no era necesario. De todas formas, si alguien había logrado llegar hasta su habitación, probablemente no era para asesinarlo. Eso lo hubieran intentado en el trabajo. El sobre no tenía ninguna marca ni nada distintivo. Lo abrió y solo contenía dentro una hoja de papel blanco. Por un lado tenía un mensaje escrito a mano y en su esquina un sello de un rey negro de ajedrez.

"_Nos veremos pronto, director Xavier._

_-Erik"_

Y Charles sonrió, totalmente seguro de que así sería.

Fin.


End file.
